


The Masked Ball

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymous Sex, Brothers, Everybody Lives, Fili is a smug bastard, Fíli is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kili loves Fili, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Pining Kili, also an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kili wants is one night with Fili, the brother he is hopelessly in love with. Fili, maybe, has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili ran his fingers along the bottom edge of his mask as he melted into the crowded ballroom. No one recognized him, not in a mask that was leather instead of metal, covered instead of open, tooled instead of worked. Earlier he had been at the sides of his brother and uncle in a black steel mask, more filigree than anything else, barely hiding who they were. Fili, at the place of honor, had been resplendent in bright gold, his mask far more elaborate and decorative than Kili’s or Thorin’s. It was Fili’s name day feast, after all, and he was the guest of honor.

Kili lost himself to the swirl of dwarves in finery dancing and twirling around as he made his way across the room. He could see Fili in the center of the room, dancing at least one turn with everyone, smiling and laughing brighter than any piece of gold could gleam. He was perfect and Kili’s heart ached as he watched him. He reached up and adjusted his mask, hand going up to make sure the hat portion of his new mask hid the elaborate braids his mother had forced into his hair.

His mask was wide, covering the entire upper portion of his face and a good bit of his cheeks and half of his nose. It was white leather painted with blue, green, and gold with diamond shapes and a spray of stars with a large black tricorn hat covering his head. There were feathers and silk to make it more elaborate of a mask since many of the dwarves in attendance were not allowed to wear the metal masks the Durins and the Erebor nobility wore. One must keep the class barrier, after all.

He found himself on the edge of the group of dwarves gravitating around Fili like a moth around a flame, all of them drawn by the indefinable air around Fili, his smile, his hair and beard, his strong hands… Kili reached up, adjusting his mask, and found himself suddenly in his brother’s arms as they danced. Fili was laughing and smiling as they twirled and stamped along to the music. Fili didn’t twirl Kili away after the obligatory spin but held onto his hand and continued to dance with him. Kili smiled and fell into step with Fili, even as he tried not to, already so in tune with Fili’s pull that he couldn’t fight it.

They danced until the music stopped and swelled into a new song, Kili bowing low and vanishing into the crowd. This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen.

“Wait!” Fili said, grabbing Kili’s elbow and spinning him while smiling widely at him. “I want to dance with you again.”

Kili stared, hands shaking. “My prince,” he started, pitching his voice lower than it normally was.

“Yes,” Fili said cheerfully. “Your prince. Your prince wants you to keep dancing with him.”

“You should enjoy th--”

“I enjoyed dancing with you,” Fili said. He flashed Kili a smile and pulled him through the crowd and into one of the hidden exits to the crystal gardens. Kili hadn’t given them more than a cursory glance when they’d arrived, having wanted to see everything he could possibly see at once, but Fili… Apparently his older brother had been enamored of the strange caverns of glowing crystals and odd rocks. “Here,” Fili said, leading them over to one of the natural benches that grew out of the stone floor. “Sit.”

“Sitting is not dancing,” Kili said.

“There is more than one way to dance,” Fili said, removing his mask and smiling.

Kili put his hands to his mask, keeping it in place. “Please, your highness, I am ashamed.”

Fili frowned and took one of Kili’s hands. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. No dwarf does. You have a wonderful smile, a nice beard, and good, strong hands. You must have many courting you.”

Kili stared, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded in his chest. He had let his beard grow now that they had regained Erebor and he didn’t have to keep it short for archery--the long hairs had always gotten in the way when he kissed his bowstring--but it was hardly anything to be proud of. It was still short--even Uncle Thorin’s beard had grown in better and faster than Kili’s--so how… Was Fili trying to charm him?

“No, I don’t,” Kili murmured softly.

“Seems that Mahal shines upon us,” Fili said smoothly. He sat next to Kili, still holding his hand. “What may I call you?”

“I--what?”

Fili smiled. “Your name?”

“I can’t,” Kili said softly. “I’m sorry, your highness.”

“Nonsense,” Fili said. “Call me by my name. You have no idea how annoying it is to constantly be your highnessed by everyone.”

Kili stared. He didn’t, actually. Fili had seemed to take their new rise in the societal ranks with grace and ease, but this… “You don’t like the respect?” he asked.

Fili let go of Kili’s hand and leaned back on the bench. “It’s not real respect,” he said. “They don’t know me, have never seen me fight, and I’ve done nothing to earn their acknowledgment. All they respect is the blood in my veins.”

Kili shook his head, trying not to smile. Typical Fili. He hated--they both did--having things handed to them without actually working for it. “You make a horrible prince then,” he teased gently. “Royalty is supposed to want things handed to them and be fawned over.”

“Like my Uncle?” Fili asked, smiling slightly. “Nah, I’m good.” Kili let out a shocked little laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth. Fili looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. “I’ve said something shocking, have I?”

“You know you have,” Kili said.

“Aye, I do know,” Fili said. “I’m not scaring you away, though, and that is good.”

Kili bit back a smile. “No, your highness, you’re not.”

“Bah,” Fili said, sitting up and turning to Kili. “I said to call me Fili. Consider it an order from your prince.”

“A prince who doesn’t want to abuse his authority unless it will get him his way?” Kili asked.

“Okay, you have a point,” Fili said. “Will you call me by my name?”

Kili ducked his head, smiling. “Of course, Fili.” It was so odd to say Fili’s name this way, trying to hide his voice and act as if he had never, before this night, seen him. He’d planned this whole thing, suggesting to his mother and Thorin that maybe doing one of those masked dances that the people of Laketown and Dale did would be interesting for Fili’s birthday. He’d found a mask, something Fili wouldn’t be able to see him through, with the intent of confessing his love and maybe, just maybe, stealing a kiss before going back to being Fili’s little brother, the spare heir, after the night was over.

“Why do you not remove your mask?” Fili asked, reaching out and touching Kili’s face.

“Fili, I cannot,” Kili said, not wanting to shift away and also feeling like he should.

Fili leaned in, brushing his lips against Kili’s. “Please, what can I call you?”

“Bram,” Kili choked out, startled, as Fili moved closer and slotted his lips against his. Kili couldn’t help but moan in appreciation as they kissed. Every dream he had ever had about Fili was coming true. The taste of his brother’s lips and mouth, the scratch of his mustache and beard against him, the warmth of his hand against his neck. 

The kisses turned from almost chaste into something with hunger and need. Kili groaned, reaching out and threading his fingers through Fili’s gold-bright hair, catching on the beads and braids threaded through the strands for such an important day. Fili’s hands were the same, knotted through the hair at the base of Kili’s skull, pulling him closer as they kissed. They air between them was growing humid and hot as they kissed with hunger and desperation. Kili’s head was spinning, unable to comprehend exactly what was happening. He’d dreamed for so long how Fili’s mouth would feel, how he would taste, but none of his dreams could compare. 

Nothing could have possibly prepared him for this, for the reality of Fili.

Somewhere along the way they had reached for each other, Fili straddling the bench and Kili crawling into his lap, their bodies pressed close as they devoured each other’s mouth. Kili couldn’t stop himself from gasping Fili’s name and yes, over and over, his own mind unable to grasp everything that was actually happening. He had thought they might kiss, yes, but this hunger from Fili… It both fed his own desire and broke his heart. 

“May I?” Fili panted against Kili’s lips, one hand on Kili’s hip and the other plucking at the lacing of Kili’s breeches.

Kili groaned softly, cupping Fili’s face, leaning in and kissing him as he chanted yes against his lips. The first feel of Fili’s hand against his hard, warm cock made Kili’s back arch, gasping Fili’s name into the quiet cavern. Fili laughed, nibbling at Kili’s throat as his fingers danced along Kili’s flesh, learning the feeling of him before wrapping his hand around his length and stroking him. Kili panted, head canted down as he watched, noise falling from his lips as FIli wrapped his hand around him.

“You feel so good,” Fili murmured, leaning in and kissing him again. “Touch me, please?”

Kili stared at him through the mask and groaned, his own hands reaching down and trying to free Fili’s cock. He was less than coordinated but Fili laughed and leaned back, letting go of Kili so that Kili could free him as well. It took the two of them to free Fili’s cock from the finery Dis had imposed upon him. Kili wrapped his hand around Fili’s cock and stroked him, watching as his brother’s head fell back in pleasure, the way his throat moved as he gave voice to his pleasure. Kili squirmed in his lap, stroking him the way he liked, rubbing a thumb along the slit, under the soft head, using a tight hand on the shaft.

“You’re rather good at this,” Fili laughed breathlessly.

“Thank you, your highness,” Kili said, biting his lip.

Fili leaned forward, kissing him, his hand back on Kili’s cock. “My name,” Fili growled. “Use my name.”

Kili shuddered. “F-Fili.”

“That’s right,” Fili murmured against his lips. “Fili. And you are Bram, the raven. My raven.”

Kili moaned, head falling back as Fili pulled Kili in closer and wrapped his hand around both their cocks. Kili’s hands went to Fili’s shoulders, clinging to him tightly as Fili worked them both. He clung to Fili, letting his brother mouth kisses against his neck. He couldn’t help the sounds that tripped from his lips, the way he chanted Fili’s name, gasping for more as Fili brought them both so close to the edge. He was too caught up in what was happening to him, to the feel and taste of Fili, that he didn’t hear what his brother was saying.

Fili moved them, pushing Kili down against the bench and kissing him desperately, hungrily, as they rutted against each other. Kili thrust a hand down, gripping them both tight, his fingers threading through with Fili’s, as they did their best to devour each other. Kili could feel himself getting close and moaned a warning against Fili’s lips.

“Come for me,” Fili ordered, nipping Kili’s lip. “I want you to come for me, raven.”

Kili gasped, never able to deny Fili anything, and arched under him as he came. Fili grunted against his mouth, thrusting against Kili a few more times before he came, choking out words Kili couldn’t hear or understand, too sated to let his mind work. He laid against the bench, watching Fili come apart over him as he tried to catch his breath. He looked perfect.

He reached up and pulled Fili into a kiss, messy and sloppy and wonderful. They lay there, catching their breath and kissing lazily as they did so, Fili’s fingers stroking the skin of Kili’s face under the mask.

“I should go,” Kili said lazily.

“You should stay,” Fili corrected.

“They’ll be looking for you soon,” Kili said, slowly squirming to get his arms under him and to push himself into a sitting position.

Fili groaned and sat up, giving Kili a look like he’d just slaughter babies. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

Kili’s heat gave a tight squeeze and he leaned in, kissing Fili one last time, slow and sweet and full of everything he could never say. “Happy birthday, your highness.”

Fili huffed and let him go. “I’m never going to see you again, am I?”

Kili got to his feet, fixing his pants and trying not to be dismayed at the state of them. Fili’s question froze him and he looked at him, smiling slightly. “No, your highness.”

Fili shook his head and leaned against the bench. “Well, happy birthday to me, I guess.”

Kili bit his lip and left the cavern, using back passages and servants stairs to get back to his room without anyone seeing him. He’d discarded the mask on the way, throwing it somewhere to be destroyed later, and collapsed on his bed the moment he got into his room. He wanted to savor the memories he had just created, the feel and taste of Fili… If it was all he was going to have at least he had made it worth it.

:::

“You shaved,” Fili said unhappily in greeting. Kili was outside with his bow, practicing his aim. He hadn’t really worked with his bow since they had won back Erebor; he’d almost lost his arm in the battle and was babying it out of fear. Now, though, it gave him an excuse to be as different from the dwarf on Fili’s birthday as possible.

“I had to,” Kili said, pulling the bowstring back and holding it before releasing the arrow. He could feel the muscles pulling and shaking under his skin and he let go of the bow to rub at them. “Everything kept getting caught and I nearly killed myself.”

Fili hummed softly and sat on the grass to watch Kili. They were silent as Kili practice, none of his arrows even coming close to the bullseye on the target. Few of his arrows, actually, even made it to the target. He was in bad shape and he knew it and knew that only hard work would get him back to the place he had been before.

“What lass caught your eye, brother?” Fili asked after Kili had depleted his arrows.

“What?” Kili asked, frowning. He went to go fetch the arrows from the target and surrounding grass, trying not to see most of this as failure and instead as progress. A week ago he wouldn’t have been able to even draw his bow, let alone shoot it.

Fili tapped the side of his neck, a sly smile on his face. “You’ve been marked, little brother. I guess you had fun at my ball.”

Kili’s hand went up to his throat, eyes wide in horror.

Fili laughed and got to his feet. “Who is she? We should tell mother so she can start planning the wedding.”

“No!” Kili said, taking a quick step back. “It’s--I. No, just…don’t?”

“Don’t tell mother?” Fili asked curiously, brushing grass from his legs and ass. “Is it someone mother would be unhappy with?”

Kili groaned. “You have no idea.”

“You’ll introduce me to her sometime, right?” Fili asked. “Or is it a he? Don’t tell me it’s Ori!”

Kili looked down at his bow. “Fi…”

“All right, all right,” Fili said, coming over and squeezing Kili in a one armed hug. “I won’t tease. But it’s good, you know, letting yourself indulge with someone else. I worry over you.”

Kili ran his fingers along the grip of his bow, staring hard at the engravings. “You shouldn’t,” Kili said softly.

“Nonsense,” Fili said, squeezing him again before letting go and ruffling Kili’s hair. “I’m your big brother, that’s what I’m supposed to do. Worry and torment.”

“You’ve already fulfilled both requirements then,” Kili said. “That means you should take your leave before I come to take your abuse for granted.”

“Never,” Fili grinned. “You love my abuse too much, my little raven.”

Kili rolled his eyes and shooed Fili away with his bow, somehow something tugging at his memory. He shook it off and turned his focus back to archery. He would not allow himself back inside until at least half of his arrows ended up in the target. Half. He would accept nothing less from himself.

Kili spent the next few weeks at the range, working on getting himself back into shape. When he wasn’t working with his bow he was in the forge, building his muscles back up. Often he would not see his family for days, falling onto his bed at the end of a long day or dozing in the tub. Fili would occasionally come and watch him, but he kept his mouth shut, instead smiling smugly at Kili like he knew something no one else did.

It continued on in this stream for a month, Fili staying at the edges of Kili’s life, watching him and smiling, as Kili abused his body into doing what he demanded of it. It was after one such day of abuse that Kili made his way back to his room to clean up before supper that he found something unexpected sitting on his bed.

It was the mask he had worn to Fili’s ball, the mask he had been wearing when they…

No.

Could it…?

Fili couldn’t have possibly…

But the evidence was right there, staring him in the face. Kili couldn’t stop staring, feeling a cold pit of fear forming in the bottom of his stomach.

Kili turned, hearing the door open and stared as Fili came in and locked the door, smiling that smug smirk at him.

“Hello Bram,” Fili said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square "Orgasm Denial"

Kili gasped as Fili grabbed him and dragged him into alcove. His back hit the stone but Fili’s mouth on his swallowed the noise Kili made. Fili kissed him as their hands peeled away each other’s clothes. They fumbled, Fili pressing Kili face first against the wall, hands at his hips as they joined. Fili kept a hand over Kili’s mouth as they rutted together, muting his brother’s eager sounds.

This was nothing more than a quick attempt to see each other before being pulled in opposite directions for their opposite lives. Fili nibbled on the side of Kili’s neck as they moved together, Fili reaching down and grabbing Kili’s hands and pinning them against the wall. Kili groaned, biting his lip to keep quiet, as Fili sucked and bit at the hinge of his jaw and he fucked him roughly.

"Fi," Kili panted. "S-so c—"

Fili reached down, gripping both of Kili’s narrower wrists in one of his, and clamped his hand tight around the base of Kili’s cock. Kili gasped, tugging against Fili’s hands and groaning as Fili thrust faster.

"Love you," Fili said, breathing heavily against Kili’s neck, watching how his brother’s long, wild hair was sticking to his neck.

"Let me come," Kili whined, trying to move away.

Fili kept him against the wall, Kili’s dick clenched tight in one hand, as he came. Kili got his hands free while Fili leaned against him and tried to pry Fili’s hand away from his cock. Fili chuckled, nuzzling Kili’s hair and… He smiled and used his teeth to tug the leather strip Kili used to hold his hair back while training the Guard free. He dropped it into one hand and reached down, tying it tight around Kili’s still hard cock.

"Fili, I swear to D—"

"I’m just keeping you ready for me later," Fili said. "You know when my meetings are over. I want you in our rooms, naked, with that still tied around your cock and I will take care of you properly."

"I’m going to kill you," Kili groaned.

Fili pulled away, savoring the way Kili had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He helped Kili back into his pants and helped straighten him up before attending to himself.

"Dead," Kili growled.

Fili leaned in, kissing him, before shoving him out of the alcove and back into the hallway. “Kill me after,” he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sex toy square :) Started as a tumblr prompt

Kili moaned into the pillow as Fili slid the plug inside him. “Fili,” he whined.

"This is your fault," Fili laughed. "You didn’t have to do that eye thing during a council meeting. I mean, fuck, Ki. I almost lost it in front of Balin."

Kili breathed, letting Fili manhandle him to his feet and back into his clothes. The plug was just wide enough and long enough that it was going to be horribly distracting.

Fili chuckled and kissed Kili, cupping his face and nuzzling gently at his short beard. “I love you,” he said. He reached around and gave Kili’s ass a sharp smack—which left Kili weak-kneed and gasping—before leaving the bedroom.

Kili glared at the door before trying to make his way out of the bedroom and failing miserably. He leaned against the door, trying to adjust to the plug, but couldn’t stop the way he clenched around it, wanting more and needing more. By the time he made it back down to the barracks to train with the new archers he had managed to almost forget…until he remembered that today they were training on ponies and how to shoot while riding.

He stared at his pony with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Fili owed him so fucking much.

He spent much of the time working through the intense waves of pleasure by being harder on the recruits than he normally was, gripping at his saddle and trying very hard not to come every time his pony went faster than a walk. It didn’t seem to matter since he came once in his pants when everything conspired against him and ended up with him almost swooning off his pony. Finally he dismissed the recruits and made his way into the stables, his knees barely able to support him. He got his pony back in her stable and leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath, before making his way to the hay loft and collapsing there.

He looked down at his pants, feeling betrayed. He was still hard and he wanted desperately to come. He also wanted very much to track his asshole of a brother down and kick his ass. After Fili fucked him. If he had known this was how things were going to go after Fili’s birthday then he never would have...oh what a lie that was.

Kili sighed and kicked his pants off, lying down on them and wrapping his hand around his prick. He closed his eyes and worked at himself, trying to take the edge off, the sheer need to fuck and get it out of his system. He lost himself to thoughts of revenge, of shoving Fili down on the bed and making him beg for it, for him. And Kili would take him hard and slow enough to make him beg for it. Just the thought of having his brother at his mercy had him gasping as he came.

“Such a pretty sight,” Fili said as he finished the climb to the loft. Kili stared at him, still panting, as he came down from his high. Fili ditched the robes of office and straddled Kili, leaning down to kiss him. “You’ve been naughty.”

Kili punched Fili in the stomach, listening as Fili’s breath whooshed out of him but his brother just laughed. “We were training on ponies,” Kili said unhappily. “Do you know how it felt to ride with that infernal toy inside me?”

“And yet it’s still there,” Fili said with a smug smile, reaching between Kili’s legs and gripping the base of the toy before giving it a wiggle. Kili gasped and grabbed Fili’s arms, clinging to him, as Fili slowly pulled the toy out and let it fall onto the hay. “Fuck, Kili, look at you.”

“Don’t look,” Kili said. “I don’t want you to look--”

“I want to look--”

“--I want you to fuck me,” Kili snapped.

Fili grinned. “Really? Is that all you want?”

“Aside from revenge on you, you insufferable asshole, yes. I need you to fuck me, right now, as hard as you can, or I am never having sex with you again.”

Fili laughed and leaned down, kissing Kili slowly. “Your wish is my command.”


	4. Chapter 4

Fili watched as Kili twirled between partners, laughing and smiling, his brown eyes looking gold in the fire light. His hair was finely braided as was his beard, having submitted earlier to their mother's fussing. There had been the tiniest bit of a scuffle that morning when Kili had announced he would be devoting most of his attention to the bow than the more traditional dwarven weapons like axe and sword. That wasn't to say Kili did not know how to use those weapons, just that he did not prefer them.

His beard, though, would have to go. Many would be sad to see it go. Kili's beard was of a decent length, littered with beads and braids, proudly showing off what he had grown. Fili loved it. While he kept his chin hair short and favored his moustache Kili was the opposite and glorious for it. He knew Kili had spent many hours forging beads for his beard, beads that now would be tucked away for a later time.

Fili smiled as Kili dropped down next to him and curled close, laughing and breathless.

"Why are you not joining us?" Kili asked, head on Fili's shoulder.

"I did earlier," Fili said. He poked Kili with his pipe, "But I wanted to smoke."

Kili smiled and turned, latching onto the mouth of Fili's pipe and taking a deep lungful. Fili chuckled as Kili let it out slowly. "That's the good stuff," Kili said. "You've been holding out on me, Fi."

"Not intentionally," he said.

Kili hummed happily and took another drag before Fili pulled it away from him. Kili huffed at him, smoke drifting from his nose like a dragon. A lass came over and dropped a crown of quickly twisted metal wire flowers on Kili's head and dragged him back to dancing. Fili chuckled, smoking and watching, content to observe from afar.

He sat up straight, a spark and burn of jealousy flaring as he watched an older dwarf approach Kili and offer a token of affection, a sapphire and yellow agate pendant stylized as the sun. Kili looked at the older dwarf in surprise and down at the pendant. Fili watched in silent fury--without knowing why--as Kili leaned down enough to let the other dwarf slip the pendant over his head.

Fili tapped his pipe, emptying the bowl and tucking the warm metal away before leaving the celebration, angry in a way he did not know what to so with.


End file.
